


Never Let You Go

by alyxpoe



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxpoe/pseuds/alyxpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy night of reaffirming love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VnV](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VnV).



> I've never written a single thing for this fandom before, so don't beat me up too badly. A friend of mine had a really, really terrible day and I wrote this for her in an attempt to cheer her up. I wish I lived closer, please accept this paltry excuse for PWP :D

**Never Let You Go**

**A Wolverine/Rogue short by alyxpoe for SK in CA.  
**

“Logan!” Rogue cries over the snap of the handcuffs opening to let her hands free, her mind completely forgetting to thank the person responsible for unlocking her. She half-stumbles, half-runs towards his powerful body, not stopping until she finds herself completely surrounded by him. For a few moments there is silence, broken only by her sobs. There is absolutely nothing else that matters right now.

Around them is a windstorm of activity as the rest of the team cleans up the newest mess left in Magneto’s path of destruction. Rogue can feel the looks they are receiving, but she’s past caring about hiding the way they feel about each other…and she’s pretty sure Logan is, too.

“Hush,” he says quietly against the top of her head. Strong hands hold her gently, as if she is a fragile thing that will break at any second.

“Thank you,” Rogue whispers back against his broad chest. Cold wind swirls around them, but even shirtless, he does not shiver.

“Let’s get you home.” Logan’s deep voice is subdued, final. She nods against him and he turns them, still keeping an arm around her waist even as they step up into the jet that will speed them away from the horror of a kidnapping and attempted murder.

***

The heat from the skin-tingling spray of the shower in her room steadily works out the tightness in her arms and shoulders. Rogue sighs and leans forward, resting her forehead on one arm. Exhaustion causes her muscles to tremble, but that soon changes over to arousal as Logan slips into the stall behind her. There’s a short blast of cooler air and then an almost preternatural heat from his naked body. Broad hands gently caress her ribcage then rest on her hips. He leans forward, placing kisses from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine, just above her ass.

The kisses are soft, sweet and threaten to tear her apart. A deep growl erupts from his throat as she straightens up and he pulls her into him. Rogue can feel the heat of his erection pressing against her ass and she can feel his strain from fighting against just bending her over and taking what he wants.

It’s always like this between them—that fine line between hunter and lover—and it drives Rogue half-mad with desire.

“Want you,” he rumbles against her ear as his lips latch onto it.

Rogue shivers. “Yes,” she answers simply.

Logan slowly works his hand down until her pussy rests in the palm of it. Slowly, he presses upward against her and she moans. A hot swipe of tongue down the side of her jaw coincides with a single thick finger pressing into her. Another growl and another half-thrust of his pelvis is paired with his other hand tightening on her hip, holding her in place. Yet she never feels pinned down, only needed.

Logan continues to finger her slowly, smoothly drawing his finger out and then taking his time going back in. Rogue whimpers a little when his thumb circles her clit and he moves the hand on her hip to her breast. She grabs his hand with hers and hangs on tightly; the admantium claws hard ridges beneath his skin. His heavy cock is almost as hard as he mashes it up against her. Just as she thinks she can’t take the mixture of sensation any longer, his teeth close on the skin between her neck and shoulder and she moans through her orgasm. Logan doesn’t stop the motion of his hand, only slows it until the pleasure threatens to drown her.

“It’s alright.” Logan’s voice is husky with pure need. He slips his finger out of her pussy then turns the water off. He turns her around in his arms and kisses her, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue and driving in to taste.

Rogue relaxes once more into his hold and reaches down to touch him.

“Bed,” he says clearly, chocolate brown eyes soft with the passion he normally keeps tucked away somewhere deep within himself.

Rogue nods as she tangles her fingers in his hair, so thankful for finally being able to touch someone after all these years. Kissing is wonderful, it’s marvelous, but sometimes, it’s just not enough. She digs her nails into his scalp when Logan lifts her straight up off her feet and carries her, bridal-style, to the bed. He lowers her ever so gently yet she never lets go of him, not for a second.

In seconds, he is over her, balancing himself on the palms of his hand, the heat pouring off of his body as he leans down and laps at one of her nipples.

“Ah!” she cries out, clutching at his shoulders, loving the feel of the hard muscles there as he moves. He closes his lips around the pink bud and sucks while rolling his hips against her. What was an ember a little bit ago is now ignited into full flame as she feels his heavy balls against her lips. Rogue spreads her legs, hooking them around his waist.

Logan lets out another growl as his teeth catch her nipple and bite down, not enough to hurt, but enough that it sends sparks down her spine. She moans again as he moves down her body until his face is fully between her spread legs. Rogue sits up on her elbows and he waits for her to catch his eye. With a clever smirk, he licks down her lips from clit to perineum. The hot wetness of the wriggling muscle causes her to gasp and fall back against the pillow. He licks her as slowly and intensely as he fingered her in the shower—taking care to lave at each lip, occasionally dipping between them then sucking at her clit.

“Oh my god.” Rogue gasps.

“Yes?” Logan smirks as he moves over her again.

Rogue is shaking again, only seconds away from her second orgasm when he stopped. He angles himself above her now, carefully mouthing at the side of her neck as he takes his time entering her. Once again, she hooks her legs around his hips and arches her back when his thick cock is fully seated. The feeling of fullness is almost overwhelming and he waits, allowing her body time to adjust to his.

Logan’s abundant body hair is not coarse, yet everywhere they touch skin to skin is like a thousand tiny shocks of electricity. Rogue tightens her calves around him and his teeth latch onto the side of her neck. She can feel the sharp canines, so dangerous otherwise, dragging and pinching at the skin. He is balanced over her on one hand, cupping her breast with the other one, teasing the nipple with his palm.

When he finally thrusts, Rogue is sure she is going to come right then and there. Somehow she manages to stay in control until his hand is between them, rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. When she comes this time, he pistons his hips, pushing into her and grunting against her neck. She rides out her orgasm only to find that he’s already brought her to the cusp of a third one.

This time it crashes over her like a tidal wave. Rogue throws her head back and screams, every muscle in her body tightening against the force of pleasure being wrung from her body. Logan is holding her up now, his legs bent at the knees, hands beneath her ass, one finger against her entrance and thrusting up into her. Her legs are still tight around him, almost sitting on his cock.

Logan mashes his face between her breasts, panting hard. She holds on to his shoulders now and a sound like a great cat purring erupts from him.

“Yes, Logan, yes!” Rogue finds herself begging him for his own release because the wave of pleasure she’s riding is threatening to pull her under again.

When he climaxes, the force and the heat of his release push her over the cusp for the fourth time. She gasps, clutching at him as if for dear life.

“I won’t let you fall,” he huskily says into her ear.

He bends again and she finds herself on her back, his cock still filling her. With every last pulse of his own, she pants against the feeling. He thrusts once, twice, a third time before going still, forehead on her shoulder.

“Kiss me?” she wonders aloud.

“Always.”

Their lips meet in a soft caress, a gentle touch that celebrates the love between them. Logan kisses Rogue like there is no tomorrow, no yesterday: the only thing that exists is the two of them in this moment right now. Ever so gradually, he pulls his softening cock from her and she whimpers just a little from the loss. Logan pulls her into his arms, moving them until she is on her side, completely enveloped by him. His lips against the nape of her neck are the last thing she feels before sleep overtakes her, allowing her this island of comfort in the eye of the storm.


End file.
